


honey, i've shrunk!

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: In which Kyungsoo wakes up to find his boyfriend child-sized.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	honey, i've shrunk!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, chanyeol!

_Am I dreaming?_

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes. He rubs them again. Blinks. Blinks. Blinks harder. He rubs at his no-longer-bleary eyes for the last time. The sight that greeted him when he got woken up by his alarm is still there right in front of him. 

_I’m not dreaming._

It’s probably only eight in the morning since Kyungsoo’s Saturday alarm just rang and Kyungsoo doesn’t have his spectacles on but it doesn’t take a person who has perfect eyesight to see the fact—the _fucking obvious_ fact—that his boyfriend is not his boyfriend.

Okay, that’s not exactly what Kyungsoo meant but– but– _but_ –

“Sweetheart, why are you a… _child_?”

Chanyeol looks up from where he’s been staring at the pair of small, child hands he’s placed on his small, child thighs. “Uh, you’re asking _me_?” He points a short, stubby index at himself. The expression on his face mirrors the look of utter disbelief on Kyungsoo’s. “ _You’re asking me?!_ ”

“There’s no one else here to ask,” replies Kyungsoo automatically. Then, he does a double-take, body jerking in shock. “Your voice didn’t change! Yeol, your voice is still low and deep!” Kyungsoo returns to his previous posture, disbelief flooding his face once again. “… How?”

Chanyeol blinks. Opens his mouth and lets out a short litany of _ah ah ah_ and _oh oh oh_. Despite the absurd situation, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile when a mixed expression of elation and relief forms on his boyfriend’s cherubic face. 

The smile, however, quickly wanes when a smirk begins to spread across Chanyeol’s face and Kyungsoo _knows_ that nothing ~~PG~~ good is going to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He’s right. (Kyungsoo’s _always_ right.)

“I guess only my body changed. Oh, and the sad, sad, _sad_ fact that we’ll no longer be able to have sex until my adult body returns.”

Kyungsoo wants a new boyfriend.

\---

_“So you’re saying that Yeol is now a little boy…”_

At the tinny voice that comes through his laptop’s (mediocre) speakers, Kyungsoo holds a hand to his forehead and sighs before nodding. “Something must have happened overnight while we were sleeping.” He looks up, frowning. “But we don’t know what happened, obviously.”

Baekhyun has his chin propped on a knuckle and there’s a seemingly bored expression on his face. Having known each other since they were in diapers, Kyungsoo knows when his neighbour-turned-best-friend is bored ~~to death~~. Annoyance bubbles within him and he suppresses the urge to click on the red ‘x’ at the top left corner of the screen. Kyungsoo very much wants to hang up.

(But he won’t because there’s no one else he can turn to for advice. 

_Yes_. Kyungsoo is that desperate because, really, who would ask _Baekhyun_ for advice.)

 _“Hmm,”_ hums Baekhyun, the sound tinny and staticky. The quality of the image of Baekhyun on the laptop screen is equally staticky and it’s also super grainy and the FaceTime is lagging badly. Wherever he is in Japan, the reception is shitty as fuck. 

“Hmm indeed,” Kyungsoo replies, sarcasm not in the least subtle. A hand suddenly appears, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s hoodie and the young man is dragged off the screen. A yelp, and another before it tapers off to moans and kissing sounds. _Jongdae_. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes; he’s had four years to accustom himself to such… behaviour. “Stop being gross and help me, idiots.”

 _“W-We’re not idiots!”_

“You are,” deadpans Kyungsoo when Baekhyun reappears on the screen. His hair is in disarray and his lips are swollen and red. A pretty shade of pink dusts his cheeks and he’s stroking the hand Jongdae’s got resting on his shoulder. Kyungsoo tries but he can’t help but sigh. “I said to stop being gross–”

_“Babe, what’s Soo’s problem?”_

“Well, hello to you too, Kim.”

A loud, boisterous laughter that can only belong to Kim Jongdae travels through the speakers. It grates on Kyungsoo’s ears and Kyungsoo once again resists hanging up on this stupid FaceTime. He takes to clasping his hands together to prevent them from doing just that before slapping on a patronising smile that would no doubt be commented on.

 _“Your smile is fucking fake, Do,”_ says Jongdae as he appears on the screen, head pushing Baekhyun’s aside. Baekhyun growls, brows furrowing, but Jongdae just laughs and pecks his boyfriend on the lips. 

Kyungsoo very much wants to slap that bashful expression off of Baekhyun’s face.

 _“Come,”_ says Jongdae as he returns his attention to Kyungsoo. _“Tell me. What’s got your undies in such a twist, Soo?”_

Whatever his friends have been consuming in Japan to have caused them to be so… _dumb_ , Kyungsoo vehemently wishes for them to stop eating it. There’s only so much idiocy he can tolerate and now that he has a twenty-seven-turned-‘young child’-year-old at home, his threshold has drastically decreased. (Not that it was ever high to begin with, what with his boyfriend being Park Chanyeol.)

 _“Yeol’s become a little boy,”_ Baekhyun answers. _“He’s now s– Uh, how little do you think he is, Soo?”_

“I am not ‘little’!”

Chanyeol barely gives Kyungsoo time to prepare for his sudden entrance, for he just appears out of nowhere and plops down on the floor next to him. Also, Chanyeol seems to have forgotten that his body has decreased in size, for both he and Kyungsoo howl in pain when he accidentally knocks his chin onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Baekhyun’s snickers and Jongdae’s chuckles come through the speakers. _“For once, you’re the tiny one, Yeol,”_ says Jongdae, smiling. His smile is so wide, his eyes have become crescents. _“Also, you’re really adorable as a child.”_

Next to him, Baekhyun nods. He has a hand covering the lower half of his face but it’s not hard to know that there’s a smile on his face when his cheeks have risen and his eyes have also become crescents.

Chanyeol huffs as he rubs at his reddened chin. He then folds his arms across his small chest. “I am not a little boy. I’m probably six, no, five years old!” His lower lip slides out into a pout. “I look exactly as I was when I was five…”

Fondness washes over Kyungsoo, who has been staring at his ~~young~~ ~~adorable~~ ~~cute~~ boyfriend ~~like a creepy uncle~~. He doesn’t even know he’s smiling until a chorus of _ooooooooh_ and _ohhhhhhhhh_ enters his ears and he snaps out of his reverie. Only to groan in irritation at the double shit-eating grins on his laptop screen.

“But Yeol’s still an adult deep down, though,” says Kyungsoo, blatantly ignoring Baekhyun’s sultry look and the way Jongdae’s brows are wriggling suggestively. “Like, his body is that of a child but his soul is still adult. Does that make sense?”

Silence. On the screen, it’s clear from the two faces that Baekhyun isn’t at all thinking while Jongdae seems to be contemplating something as he taps an index on his chin. Sure enough, moments later, Jongdae pipes up, _“And how do you know that, Soo? I mean, apart from his unchanged voice.”_

“Because I drank an iced americano during breakfast,” Chanyeol answers. “Children don’t and won’t drink caffeine.”

And Kyungsoo would have nodded in acquiescence to his boyfriend’s answer if he didn’t jump in shock when Baekhyun suddenly screeches. Next to him, Jongdae’s jaw visibly drops.

 _“Soo! Why didn’t you stop your boyfriend!”_ Baekhyun chides, frowning. He’s holding up an index finger and his brows are furrowed, making him look stern. Kyungsoo would have felt like he was getting scolded if only the ~~idiot~~ person next to Baekhyun isn’t trying (and failing) to hide a smile behind his hands.

“Why should I stop him?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the same time Chanyeol groans. Kyungsoo doesn’t know who to look at. He chooses to continue looking at his friends on the screen, only to regret doing so when similar expressions of _you’re an idiot_ form on the grainy-staticky faces.

_“Because even though Yeol’s soul is an adult, his body is that of a young child! Caffeine isn’t good for children!! Soo!”_

Well, shit.

\---

A loud whine echoes in the kitchen-slash-dining-room.

“No, Yeol.”

“But, Soo!”

“Yeol, just because you’re now a child doesn’t mean it’s mandatory to go to a theme park to play,” says Kyungsoo as he ladles soup into Chanyeol’s bowl (which is adult-sized because, strangely, Chanyeol’s appetite is still the same as when he was an adult). “Now, shush. I don’t want to hear a word until you’re done with your dinner.”

Kyungsoo pretends not to have seen the exaggerated pout on his boyfriend’s face, nor does he acknowledge the loud, deep _harrumph_ that doesn’t at all fit the adorable, cherubic face.

“Eat, Park Chanyeol.”

And Chanyeol’s not-at-all-quiet mutter of _just you wait Do Kyungsoo, let’s see if you’ll be able to scold me when I’m adult-sized again_ almost causes Kyungsoo to burst out laughing. He quickly shoves a spoon of rice into his mouth, eyes going fond at the sight of his boyfriend chewing sulkily on a piece of omelette. 

Oh, Chanyeol. 

_You have no idea how much I want the adult you back._

\---

The instant a high-pitched scream enters his ears, Kyungsoo regrets his decision.

“I knew you’d bring me here, Soo!”

Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the screaming child to look down at his ~~own child~~ boyfriend. A pair of large, round, glistening eyes greets him before Kyungsoo is distracted by the wide, bright smile that spreads across Chanyeol’s face.

Adult-Chanyeol is handsome. But child-Chanyeol is handsome _and_ cute.

“I knew you love me enough…” says Chanyeol as he dabs at his eyes with the sleeves that he had pulled over his small fists. “You could never find it in yourself to reject a request from me… Right, darling?”

The only reason as to why Kyungsoo has his hands shoved deep into his pockets and not prying Chanyeol’s ruddy paws off of his shirt and pushing him away is because his boyfriend is now a child and, obviously, it’s not _good_ to be seen doing the above-mentioned action in public. He doesn’t want to be sent to the police station on charges of child abuse, thank you very much.

At Chanyeol’s seemingly innocent expression of gratitude, Kyungsoo suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He slaps on a patronising smile instead and decides to tease. “Of course, my… _son_.”

Those already-large-and-round eyes of Chanyeol’s blow wider. The surprise in them doesn’t last long though, and regret once again washes over Kyungsoo.

“Thank you then, _daddy_.”

\---

Although disappointment is a feeling everyone encounters daily, Kyungsoo wishes Chanyeol didn’t have to meet it today. 

Not when it was supposed to be an absolutely wonderful day.

“I’m truly sorry but you’re not tall enough,” the ride personnel says. She’s nice, though, having dropped into a squat to be at Chanyeol’s eye level as she gives him the bad news. An apologetic smile forms on her face when she stands and faces Kyungsoo. “I’m really sorry but for his safety, I can’t let him ride.”

“Even though there’s an accompanying adult?” asks Kyungsoo. The small hand in his tightens its grip on his hand; Kyungsoo gently squeezes back.

The personnel shakes her head. “Would you still like to ride though, sir?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I can’t. There’s no one to look after my boyf– my child.” He looks down at Chanyeol, whose eyes are glistening with unshed tears, and gently tousles his hair. “I wish I could, but I can’t.”

Just then, a voice pipes up from behind him.

“I can watch him for you!”

A familiar face appears in Kyungsoo’s peripheral field of vision when he turns around, and after taking a brief moment to recognise who the voice belongs to, a smile unconsciously forms on his face.

“Xing!?”

Yixing smiles, a dimple appearing at the right corner of his mouth. “Hey, Soo. Fancy seeing you here with...” He looks down. “... a child?”

At the bewilderment that’s so clearly written on Yixing’s face, Kyungsoo can only smile sheepishly. And when Yixing opens his mouth, clearly about to say something dumb (based on the notorious track record that Kyungsoo mentally keeps of his colleague talking about the wrong things at the wrong times), he quickly blurts out, “It’s my neighbour’s kid. I’m helping them to... watch him today.”

The small hand in Kyungsoo’s tightens its grip again and at the same time Kyungsoo feels a rather painless pinch at the side of his thigh. It doesn’t take a genius to know _who_ is the culprit.

Understanding washes over Yixing’s face as he _ah_ s. “Still, I can watch him for you while you ride the rollercoaster, Soo. It’ll get me out of riding it with Sehun.” And he jerks a thumb behind him, to the figure that just sauntered up to them.

“Hi, Soo,” greets Sehun, a hand waving. “Didn’t know you got married and had a kid.”

Kyungsoo suppresses the urge to shove his _other_ colleague to grit out, “He’s not mine. He’s my _neighbour’s_.”

Sehun just shrugs his shoulders before looping an arm around Yixing’s shoulders to pull the older man closer to him. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the smirk that forms on Sehun’s face. Did he think that Kyungsoo was making a move on Yixing? Does Sehun not know that he, Do Kyungsoo, already has a boyfriend? Does Sehun live under a fucking rock? _Oh god_. Dumb young people and their dumb assumptions.

“Please don’t mind Sehun, Soo. He has no brain-to-mouth filter,” says Yixing as he elbows Sehun in the side. “Anyway, please go on the ride. I’ll watch your neighbour’s child for you. I promise that I’ll keep him safe.” Yixing bends his knees and drops to a squat, head tilting up a little as he says to Chanyeol, “Will you allow Uncle Yixing to watch over you while your Uncle Kyungsoo rides the rollercoaster?”

Kyungsoo looks down at Chanyeol who looks up at the same time. His eyes are still glistening but the corners of his lips are slightly curled upward in a tiny, tiny smile. Kyungsoo smiles back, albeit a small one. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

Chanyeol nods, and turns back to Yixing. “Can you buy me cotton candy, Uncle Yixing?”

Yixing laughs. Reaching up to playfully ruffle Chanyeol’s hair, he nods and says, “It’ll be my pleasure to treat you to cotton candy… uh, I didn’t get your name?”

“… Chan.”

“Alright, Chan. Shall we go get your cotton candy and leave your Uncle Soo and Uncle Sehun to ride the rollercoaster?” Yixing stands and extends a hand towards Chanyeol. He looks at Kyungsoo, gives him a smile. “I’ll keep him safe, Soo, don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, returns Yixing’s smile. “I’m not very worried about you not being able to keep him safe. I’m more concerned about the number of cotton candy you might have to buy for him because this boy really loves his sweets.” And Kyungsoo looks down at Chanyeol once more, threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Stick close to Uncle Yixing okay, _Chan_?”

Chanyeol grabs Yixing’s hand and immediately sticks himself to Yixing’s leg. He sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo. “Don’t you worry. I’ll keep Uncle Yixing safe, too.”

A loud _humph_ comes from Sehun. Yixing laughs, extends a hand to pinch Sehun’s cheek. “Alright, time to go. Y’all have fun. We’ll see you at the exit!” And with that, Yixing and Chanyeol depart, leaving Kyungsoo and Sehun standing there in the line. 

The ride personnel takes that as her cue to finally speak and she politely asks, “Will you two be riding together?”

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun who looks back at him. They both shrug. 

“Sure, why not?”

\---

“Yeol, why do you look so unhappy even though you ate four sticks of cotton candy?”

They’re on their way home, in the midst of walking to the lift lobby of their apartment building when Chanyeol suddenly stops walking and pulls at Kyungsoo’s hand. Puzzled, Kyungsoo stops and squats down to look up at his visibly sulking boyfriend.

“Because I _am_ upset,” answers Chanyeol. He has his bottom lip out in an adorable pout that causes Kyungsoo’s heart to race because _damn is my boyfriend good-looking_. He also has their entwined hands swinging a little in the space between them, his eyes following the movement. “Because I couldn’t ride the rollercoaster with you. Because I was too small, too short, and I even had to be looked after by Yixing because I’m a child.” 

Upon hearing Chanyeol’s words, Kyungsoo’s racing heart slows down. It starts to ache, and Kyungsoo’s about to remove a hand from Chanyeol’s to place it on his boyfriend’s head when Chanyeol sniffs. 

And, then, Kyungsoo’s heart cracks and shatters.

“Because even though I, your boyfriend, was just right there with you, I couldn’t even say that I am. Who would believe it? Who would believe that your boyfriend is a child?”

Seeing how there aren’t tears rolling down Chanyeol’s cherubic cheeks, Kyungsoo knows that his boyfriend isn’t that upset. He’s just disappointed with the way things are, with the way things have become. It isn’t anyone’s fault, but it’s hard to not feel upset when things happen without control.

Kyungsoo finally places his hand on Chanyeol’s head. “Yeol, look at me.” When Chanyeol lifts his head slightly, Kyungsoo slides his hand down to cup a side of Chanyeol’s face. Now that Chanyeol is a child, his face fits perfectly in Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo fondly thumbs his boyfriend’s cheek. “Isn’t it just fine that I know that we’re boyfriends? We don’t need anyone else to know, do we?”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Chanyeol shakes his head. Then, a second later, he nods vehemently. “Of course others must know! Did you not see how that mean-looking dude thought you were hitting on Yixing? You have such idiotic colleagues, Soo. I don’t know how he’s not fired with his absurd way of thinking, god.”

“Sehun lives under a rock,” Kyungsoo says softly, in hopes of appeasing his seemingly-angry boyfriend. “I’ve been telling my colleagues that I’m attached for ages but it seems that Sehun never got the memo.”

“Then, he’s Patrick. Since he lives under a rock and is dumb.” 

Kyungsoo nods, allows himself to smile a small one as he continues to thumb Chanyeol’s cheek. “I suppose so. Now, are you alright, Yeol?” 

“Not really. But better,” Chanyeol replies, the corners of his lips curling upward a little before a grin forms. “I would be _much_ better if I’m the little spoon tonight because god knows when I’ll ever fit into your arms if I’m not this size.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, leans forward and edges his face close to Chanyeol’s. He gently nuzzles his boyfriend’s nose and whispers, “Deal.”

\---

“What if I don’t change back, Soo?”

“Why would you think like that?”

“Just a thought. What would you do? What would we do if I don’t return to how I was before?”

“Sweetheart, don’t think about such thoughts. You _will_ change back. Alright?”

“You’re not answering my questions! Stop avoiding them!”

“… There’s nothing I or we can do. To be honest, life will still go on even if you don’t return to your adult body. We might have to do research on what might happen if you don’t, though.”

“Darn. And to think I thought I’m free of research books after uni. Ugh.”

“Don’t think too much, Yeol. Let’s sleep now, okay?”

“G’night, Soo.”

“Mm, same to you, Yeol.”

“I love you. Both my child-sized and adult-sized hearts love you.”

“That’s cute. And, I love you, too. Both child and adult you.”

\---

Kyungsoo wakes to his face being squashed against something hard.

Which is strange because Kyungsoo remembers burying his face into Chanyeol’s soft hair. This… _thing_ pressing against his face is anything but soft. In fact, the sensation feels rather familiar, as though Kyungsoo has felt the firmness on his skin before. 

He opens his bleary eyes. Blinks. Blinks again. The sleepiness obscuring his vision fades away and Kyungsoo lets out a shout when he registers the _thing_ that his face was pressed against.

“Yeol! You’re back!”

The owner of said thing (a firm back) stirs, pushing himself into a sitting position while Kyungsoo tugs at his hand. Chanyeol rubs at his bleary eyes and sleepily says, “W-What? Why were you shouting, Soo?”

Unable to suppress his delight, Kyungsoo scrambles over to his boyfriend, throws himself into the arms that Chanyeol barely brings up in time. “Open your eyes and see yourself! Sweetheart, you’ve turned back into an adult!” He settles into a more comfortable position, placing both his knees on the outsides of Chanyeol’s thighs, Kyungsoo pries his boyfriend’s eyes open with his fingers before grabbing his head with both hands to tilt it down. “Look! Your body is back!”

“I– I’m back! Soo, I’m back!”

The smile that Kyungsoo’s hands first feel form on Chanyeol’s face is wide, and when Kyungsoo finally looks up from his boyfriend’s (toned) abs, he breaks into an equally big, bright smile as well. 

“Welcome back, Yeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> please imagine the filthily hot sex that chansoo will most definitely have after this. i would write it but uh /runs away/
> 
> anyway. so i said (on twitter) that i'd post this in december but i don't think i'll have the time to write at all in december (because adulting woes aka work sighs). so, i took sick leave and wrote the bulk of it today (uh, i'm legitly ill though. down with the flu and my nose has been leaking since yesterday and tissues are my best friend yay). but i'm a fucking champion and battled drowsiness to churn this out so i hope you've enjoyed it! it's been a very long while since i wrote an exo fic (much less a chansoo) so i'm damn rusty /: 
> 
> once again, happy birthday to chanyeol! 
> 
> and omg, the obsession mv????? that fucking chain on baekhyun's face????? PARK CHANYEOL'S FIERY BATTLE WITH HIS OTHER SELF???????? 
> 
> (can you imagine how hot soo would be if he was in the mv too ;;;;;; [sorry, this soo stan is sad])
> 
> come spazz with me on twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
